1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seeding implement and in particular to a power rate adjustment mechanism for changing the seeding rate on-the-go.
2. Description of the Related Art
Grain drills typically include a plurality of transversely spaced seed meters with fluted seed wheels driven by a ground wheel for metering seed at a rate proportional to the forward speed of the implement. Changing the seeding rate usually involves either adjusting the ratio of a transmission located between the ground wheel and a drive shaft connected to the fluted feed wheels, or moving the fluted feed wheels within the metering housings by shifting the drive shaft transversely to change the effective metering area of the wheels. The latter type of adjustment is performed by manually pivoting a shifter lever mounted to the implement and coupled to the drive shaft to move the drive shaft transversely. In a typical adjustment mechanism, the shifter lever engages a toothed quadrant to lock the shifter lever in one of several discreet adjustment positions. This holds the shifter lever, and thus the drive shaft, in place during operation. Indicia on the quadrant indicates the location of the shifter lever for reference by the operator in achieving a desired seeding rate.
It is not uncommon to equip a grain drill with sensors for one or more of the seeding rows to monitor the seeding rate and provide a corresponding display to the operator in the tractor pulling the grain drill. When the operator desires to change the seeding rate, it is necessary to stop the tractor, dismount and manually adjust the shifter lever position on the grain drill. Only when the operator returns to the tractor and begins planting again will the operator be able to view the monitor and determine if the desired seeding rate has been achieved. This is a time consuming task that reduces productivity.